


Always

by Conatum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood featuring Politics, Comforting Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Healing, Panic Attacks, Regular Show Level Violence, concerned siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conatum/pseuds/Conatum
Summary: Alec has been going on all cylinders for too long- all it takes is a call from the Clave and a nasty demon attack to send him into a full blown panic attack. Thankfully, Magnus is there to calm him down and help him get out of that dark place.//Magnus approached him carefully. “Darling?”His hands were shaking. A Shadowhunter’s hands don’t shake.Alexander’s hands don’t shake.“Alexander what happened? Are you okay?” Magnus took a step forward, not wanting to startle him if something was truly wrong.“I can’t do it Magnus I can’t, I can’t keep doing this.”//





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: In this story, Alec is allowing himself to be in pain, using it as a coping mechanism, very similar to Season 2 episode 5. There is also a pretty detailed description of panic attacks (as I experience them) so please be warned and keep yourself safe.  
> Thank you so much for reading :)

Alec took a deep breath, feeling the sharp twinge in his side from a bad demon encounter a couple of days ago. He keeps meaning to go the infirmary, he really does he just…he hasn’t had the time. He hasn’t had time to eat or sleep, let alone go get help from the infirmary, and pull their attention away from more pressing matters. He drew an iratze, it just needed a few days to work apparently. Between dealing with Jace just in general, helping Izzy completely overturn the weapons room, keep Clary out of trouble, and the increase of demon activity causing a tripling of night watches, he’s been spreading himself thinner and thinner. Not to mention Idris breathing down his neck, waiting for him to make a mistake, and all while trying to moderate what was left of the civil family relations between himself and his father, and his father and mother, and Max in the middle of all of it. As Izzy had said sympathetically while sharpening her knives; today had been a hell of a week- but that’s what he signed up for. So, he took another shaky breath, straightened his shoulders, and trudged onwards. The more he did the quieter that voice got.  

Unfortunately the voice of the representative snapping at him on the phone never got quieter.

“And another thing. Your precautions with a potential demon attack in sector 6b is to call a werewolf?” The clave member, Angel knows he couldn’t remember her name, stared down at him through the screen, and Alec felt his skin crawl.

“My precautions are included in the report, ma’am. Three teams from the institute would be deployed. The pack Leader, Luke, would be informed as many of his pack-“

“And what about this attack two nights ago? The paper work is a mess. It says you were the only one who went out.” She cut him off with a sneer, “Surely there were others with you there were three demons.”

Alec sighed. The blood on his hands and face was beginning to dry. Did she not even notice that he was covered in blood? “Yes, I took care of that myself. I had-“

“Mr. Lightwood, we are concerned with the direction you are taking the institute. Fraternizing with Downworlders, executive choices such as making your sister the weapons master, the number of demon attacks in New York are at a staggering high-”

“And deaths of Mundanes, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders alike are at a staggering low! I refuse-” Alec almost shouted, before shutting his mouth, the Shadowhunter on his screen glaring at him

“You must watch your tone. You are in a precarious position and are easily replicable. A soldier such as yourself is not a leader, and your attempts at reform are not only insulting, but dare I say childish!” Alec took a deep breath, nails biting into the palm of his hand. “Know your place, Lightwood.” The loss of the prefix was not lost on him as she continued, “You realize that if you continue to proceed as you do, you, as well as your loved ones, will be brought under question. This includes that warlock.” Alec took a sharp breath.

“Surely you are not threatening me, ma’am.”

“That’s up to you, Lightwood.”

 The representative shut the call off with a frown, leaving Alec staring at a blank screen. Of course. Call him to yell at him. The voices had begun to rise, the vile dislike in her voice spiking all anxiety in his mind. How long did he have before some bigoted Clave member took over? How was he supposed to do anything if no one took him seriously? What if they hurt Izzy or Jace because of what he was trying to do. What if they tried to take Magnus away from him? The clave hated him and wanted him out of the institute. God, they had deruned his mom, how long did he have? He grabbed the stack of paper in front of him, slamming it down on the desk. He sighed, pressing against his ribs, the pain  bringing his focus back to the paperwork at hand, but his shaky attempt at focus was quickly broken by Izzy at his office door.

“Brother!” he glanced up, blinking her into focus, “Warehouse 13, down by the docks- all hands on deck. Luke found a brood, he asked for some back up.” Alec nodded, rising slowly to his feet ignoring the buzzing in his head. Izzy squinted at him, “Are you okay? You look pale.” He grimaced at her,

“Fine, I’m fine. Just, tired. Warehouse 13?” Izzy nodded, concern clear on her face,

“Maybe you should sit this one out-“ But Alec cut her off with a wave of his hand,

“All hands on deck, Iz.” He took a deep breath, muscles protesting from the movement. But he glanced down, smiling at his younger sister. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

 

 

 

He doesn’t “got this.” The demon brood had started hatching, which they can do that now apparently, because of course they can. Alec had shot Magnus a text before they had gotten to the warehouse, apologizing for missing his call earlier. Magnus, being his incredible caring self, responded, waving any worry Alec felt away, at least for a moment. He glanced at his phone, before pulling another arrow out, shooting two demons headed for Clary down. She shot him a smile before slicing their heads off, running over to where Mia and Simon were working together on a particularly sticky area. Alec allowed himself to fall back against the wall, bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it down, pulling out his stele and tracing over his stamina and accuracy runes, as well as his fortitude rune as an after thought. Jace shot him a look, but Alec shook his head, prepping another arrow. Jace didn’t need to worry about him, he had enough happening, worrying about his parabati wasn’t what his brother needed right now.

He ducked as a demon slammed into the wall next to him, stabbing it through the neck with a sickening *schlick*, before pulling it out and whipping it into place on his bow, letting it fly to its next target. With every activation of his runes he could feel his control and energy slipping. The only thing keeping him going was the constant sting of the bow string against his fingers, pulling him into focus. His attention caught a demon making a run for the door. “Not today bitch” he thought letting an arrow fly. It hit the wall next to it and he cursed as it rounded the corner. He jumped of the ledge he had been perched on, jogging after it. He rounded the corner and was face to face with another brood.

“Jace!” He shouted as the tail of one shot out, wrapping around him and slamming him to the ground. A sharp crack echoed through the warehouse and Alec felt his half-healed ribs snap. He bit back a scream, grabbing the fallen arrow, making a desperate slash at the demons. He stabbed the tail holding him down, and he stood, before a sharp pain ripped through his back. He collapsed, white hot pain blurring his vision, as he barely made out Jace running past him, making quick work of the final two demons, before turning and pulling Alec to his feet.

“Hey- hey what was that?” Jace he ran a quick hand through Alec’s hair, panic rising in his throat. “I thought we talked about you running off on your own.” Alec patted Jace on the shoulder,

“Fine, I’m fine. I was just too busy watching your _girlfriends_ back.” He smiled as Jace rolled his eyes,

“Yeah yeah, whatever man. Are you sure your okay?” His parabati nodded, clearly indicating the conversation was over by heading over to Luke, who was seeing to his pack.

“Shit!” Jace jumped as a buzzing began, before realizing Alec’s phone was on the ground. He rolled his eyes- of course Alec would have his phone on him in the middle of a battle. Magnus and he were probably sexting or some shit. He grabbed it, taking it over to his parabati.

“Hey Alec!” He shouted, getting his brothers attention.

Alec excused himself from Luke, catching his phone as Jace tossed it to him, answering with a curt hello. Izzy strolled over to Jace, both of them watching their brother on the phone.

“Somethings wrong, isn’t it. He’s acting like… like before Magnus.” Izzy said, glancing over at Jace. The blonde shrugged,

“He’s working himself too hard. I just hope he burns himself out before he can do something stupid.” He mumbled, turning to check on Clary. Alec shoved his phone in his pocket, before scrubbing his face with his hands. He looked up catching Izzy’s attention. He limped over, pulling his stele out of his pocket on the way.

“Clave. Wants me to head back to the Institute, apparently there are some security issues that need to be sorted out immediately.” He causally swiped over the stamina rune while continuing, “They probably want to harass me about the new Downworlder initiative-“

“Alexander!” Izzy cut him off, “forget about the Clave. Get back to the institute, get some rest. Call the Clave in the morning.”

“I have to help you guys clean up this mess first.” Alexander stated, surveying the carnage. Izzy shook her head,

“We’ve got this, big brother. Seriously. Go get sleep.” Alexander rolled his eyes, before shooting her a quick smile turning to the door. Izzy sighed, watching him limp to the street. He wasn’t going to sleep, was he.

 

 

 

Alec jogged towards 9th and West. Sure, he had lied to Izzy. But the voices were getting louder and louder. He needed to make them stop. He just wanted to make them stop. He got within a block of the demons, pulling his bow out with quiet efficiency. He could feel his muscles shaking with fatigue, but he just had to work through it. Just ignore it, for a few more hours. Just a few more hours. He ducked as a Demon lunged at him, and he quickly pulled back, allowing an arrow to let loose.

Miss.

_Of course you missed you miserable-_

“Shut up” he growled, shoot at the demon again, as thunder rumbled in the distance. The arrow stuck into the demons head, through the left eye.

“Not good enough Lightwood.” He mumbled, turning to the other. At least there were only two, this one circling around him. He lunged but it dodged, and he grimaced as he felt his ankle give. _Get up Lightwood. Not good enough. How can you protect any one if you can’t protect yourself?_

The demon tackled him, claws digging into his chest. He screamed, pulling his his last arrow out, running the demon through. It cried out as ichor and blood covered him. The acidic smell washed over him as the demon let out a final scream before dying.

He gasped, standing, as the amount of blood on his hands, soaking through his shirt and jeans suddenly hit him. This was too much blood. He stumbled continuing to stagger down the street. _You’re gonna die. You’re gonna die cause of one stupid demon attack? Leaving them all alone?_ He gasped as cold rain hit his burning skin. It was too much. The demons, the Clave- he needed to leave. He needed to leave now. His vision began to black out as he ran, breath quickening, panic griped his chest. Its too much, he can’t keep doing this. He can’t. He ran, ignoring the shooting pain in his ankle, focusing on the blood running down his back, oozing through his clenched fingers, down his cheek. His runes ached, his head felt as though he had been struck. Had he been hit? He tried to run through his injuries but he couldn’t think, he just felt waves of nausea and fear. The rain pelted down as he began to run, ankle protesting with every step in the pavement. He didn’t know where he was going, but he had to get out. He was going to get them all killed. He wasn’t good enough and he was going to get them all killed. He ran and ran and ran.

 

Magnus glanced at his phone for the fifteenth time in as many minutes. It had been hours since Alec had texted him with a rushed apology. But he hadn’t heard anything since, and worry was beginning to itch in the back of his mind. He trusted Alec, he knew he would tell him if something was wrong. But if he got hurt-

He was pulled out of his worry by his phone ringing. He practically dove for it, answering it with a panicked “Alexander?”

“I don’t know-we can’t find him.” He was answered by Jace the worry clear in his voice. In the back ground he could hear the murmur of others, all clearly worried with the loss of the eldest Lightwood. “Is he there Magnus? I can’t find him- he’s scared Magnus.” God Jace sounded so young sometimes.

 Magnus took a deep breath, “It’s okay it’s going to be okay, I’ll-“

The door slammed open and Magnus jumped, turning to see Alexander soaking wet from the rain holding his side, leaning against the door frame.

“Alexander?” Magnus gasped

“Alec! He’s there?” Izzy joined Jace on the phone.

“Yes, he’s here, he’s here, it’s okay. He’s fine. I’ll call you back, okay?” Magnus ended the call before he heard what the two younger Shadowhunter’s were saying. He carefully approached the Shadowhunter. “Alexander?” Voice quieter now, the panic clear on his boyfriends features as he leaned against the door frame. Magnus approached him carefully. “Darling?”

His hands were shaking. A Shadowhunter’s hands don’t shake.

  _Alexander’s_ hands don’t shake.

“Alexander what happened? Are you okay?” Magnus took a step forward, not wanting to startle him if something was truly wrong.

Alexander looked at him, eyes red. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks and his breaths were raspy and uneven. He shook his head as he crumpled to the ground, pushing himself up against the wall.

Magnus rushed forward, kneeling in front of Alexander. “Alec, love, are you okay? Can you look at me?” He curled in on himself further, holding his head between his knees.

“I can’t do it Magnus I can’t, I can’t keep doing this.” He shook his head, mumbling over and over again. The warlock took a steadying breath, trying to stay calm. Alec’s breathing remained choppy, his throat tightening, the pain overwhelming, waves through his entire body.

“Please make it stop Magnus please” he sobbed his hands shaking, not even noticing Magnus resting a hand on his arm.

“Alexander, love I can help you but you have to relax, okay?” Alec shook his head, panic gripping his body,

“I can’t if I stop they-they’re gonna hurt you. They’re gonna hurt everyone-“

“I won’t let that happen, Alec. Okay? I would never let them hurt you. Can I get closer to you?” Alec took a shaky breath, nodding. Magnus scooted forward, pulling him into his lap. He made a note to ask about “them,” but that was for later. He ran his hands up and down Alec’s arms and his shaking hands curled around Magnus’s shirt like a life line. He kept his breathing even, soothing Alec, bringing his hand up to run through his hair.

“Alexander love I’m going to need you to calm down, okay? Can you match my breathing? Here.” He took one of Alexanders hands and, prying it from his shirt, rested in on his chest, forcing himself to breath deep, allowing his chest to rise and fall under Alexander’s hand. The Shadowhunter took a deep shaky breath, forcing himself to keep in time with the warlock.

“There we go.” Magnus pulled back slightly, hand resting gently on Alexanders jaw as he looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying, and he had bruises forming along the left side of his face, along with the repeated smaller cuts from an arrow fletching. Magnus held back any comments, unwilling to make Alexander uncomfortable, to lose him in such an obviously upset state.

“Hey there beautiful.” He whispered as Alec’s breath began to steady.

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“I thought…I thought I was dying.” He struggled to speak, words slurring. Magnus pressed a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s forehead, bringing his head to rest on his shoulder.

“You’re okay, my love. I have you.” Alec took another shaky breath, a second wave of sobs racking his body. The warlock held him through it, careful to avoid the wounds littering his body. It was a few minutes, and Magnus’s legs ached under the weight of the Shadowhunter but he tried to stay as still as possible, focusing on his Alexander- he would be damned if he told him to move. He felt Alec shift, wiping his face. Magnus stifled a gasp as he saw the damage done to his hands from firing his bow without gloves so many times.

“Darling,” Magnus quietly got Alec’s attention. The Shadowhunter looked up at him, eyes tired but no longer glassy or frightened. Magnus felt anger welling in his stomach. Not directed at Alec, never at Alec, but at everything that drove him tot his point. Alec already sacrificed so much- what did anyone gain from pushing him this far? He forced those thoughts down. He would deal with them later, his first task was to make sure his Alexander was okay. He looked down the frightening amount of blood staining the Shadowhunter’s gear.

“How about a shower?”

 Alexander nodded, voice cracking, “I probably need one don’t I.”

Magnus smiled- there was the Shadowhunter he knew and loved. He snapped his fingers, sending blue electricity dancing across the room, switching on the shower. He lifted his boyfriend up, holding him around his chest and under his legs, easily carrying him to the bathroom. Alec sighed, sinking into Magnus further.

Once in the bathroom, Magnus sat Alec on the counter, gently peeling back his shirt, before making quick work of unbuckling his thigh holster and pulling his dirt-caked boots off.

While undressing him Magnus made mental notes of the scrapes and bruises that seemed to liter his body. The broken ribs made Alec gasp as he lifted his arms above his head, and Magnus quickly sent a pulse of healing blue into his chest. Alec smiled tiredly in thanks and Magnus traced the other wounds that seemed to litter his body. Scratches on his cheek and hands from his bow, bruises on his knees, shoulders, and ribs and the slashes across his chest and back, oozing with blood.  

“Surprise attack?” He asked, allowing his magic to reach out, beginning to knit the skin back together. Alec inhaled through his teeth at the cooling sting of Magnus’s magic running down his spine, the taste of peppermint filling his mouth.

“From who the demon or the Clave?” He tried to joke, but his voice wavered too much.

 Magnus frowned, leading Alec into the shower under the warm gently spray before asking “What did the Clave do this time?”

The Shadowhunter shrugged, leaning into Magnus, sighing as the water began to run over him, rivets of red and brown blood pooling around his feet. Magnus reached up, gently massaging shampoo into his hair. It was a moment before Alec answered. “They called.”

That wasn’t all, Magnus knew. He continued to massage Alec’s scalp until he continued.

“They said that I…I wasn’t doing enough. That I don’t go on enough missions, I don’t update them enough. And if…if I keep pushing for these changes…they’re gonna hurt you. If I’m not enough they are going to try to hurt you,” He pulled away from Magnus, face to face with him, panic gripping him again . “I’m never going to be enough am I? My whole life I’m just never going to be enough for anyone, and I’m going to get everyone killed. I’m going to get you killed.”

“Hey, hey, love, it okay,” Magnus gently grabbed his chin, “You are enough for me. More than enough. And you know what?” The young Shadowhunter shook his head, “You are still becoming yourself. The amount you have grown in the last year is remarkable my love. And I am so proud of you. I have never been more in love with you, and I am so excited to see you in another year, and another and another. Because if I am this much in love with you now, I don’t know how I will stand how absolutely incredible you are still becoming.”

Alexander smiled gently, “You think so?”

Magnus nodded, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb, “I do. And if the Clave doesn’t think you are enough they can go screw themselves. You have met every single expectation they have set and surpassed it. As far as I am concerned, the only person you should consider proving yourself to is yourself.” The warlock kissed him again, the tang of blood on his teeth pulling him back to the matter at hand.

“Now, let me heal you, okay? You don’t deserve the pain you are in. No matter what you think.”

Alec swallowed, “I…the pain was the only way to focus.”

Magnus nodded, “I know.” He ran, his hands up Alec’s arms, resting at his neck. Alec rested his hands on his warlocks lower back as he continued. “But I want you to know that pain can only last so long. And you do not deserve it, no matter what people have told you. The bravest thing you can do is to take care of yourself.” Alec looked down as Magnus continued. “Imagine, the man that so many tried to hurt and stop, thriving.”

Alec blushed, before whispering “okay” into Magnus’s lips. Alec stood under the spray of the shower as Magnus meticulously allowed his magic to dance over his Shadowhunter’s body the blue sparks working kneading his sore muscles, skin healing itself as Alec watched.

They were silent as Magnus turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. Alec allowed Magnus to dry him off, conjuring up sweatpants and an old soft t-shirt to slip over Alec’s head. Magnus kissed his nose, “Bed?”

Alec nodded, blinking a few times and scrunching his nose. The warlock’s chest tightened with love, overcome with a feeling of adoration for this tired, scruffy man in front of him. “Go to bed- I’ll be there in a moment.” He walked Alec to the bedroom, before ducking out into the living room, grabbing his phone from the sofa where he dropped it earlier.

“Magnus?” Izzy answered, worry in her voice.

“He’s fine. I think the last couple of weeks just hit him all at once.” Magnus told her, strolling to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Was it the Clave?” Jace’s voice asked in the distance. “I’m going to kill them. I gonna-“

“Is he okay now?” Izzy cut him off, “Jace said his iratzes stopped working because he overused them like an idiot.”

"I healed him. Nothing too serious, again it was just a good week or two of everything culminating. And a demon he took on his own,” Magnus stopped, allowing Izzy a sigh of annoyance before continuing, “I talked to him about potentially not doing that, so go easy on him.” He could hear Isabelle smile over the line,

“I can’t promise that.” He chuckled, as Izzy continued, “Thank you Magnus, really. I don’t know if my brother would still be…here, without you.” He took a deep breath.

“There is no need to thank me, Isabelle. It is my honor to love your brother.” He smiled as Jace groaned in the background,

“Seriously I can feel Alec being in love, I don’t need to hear about it from you too!” Magnus chuckled.

“I’ll send him back in a couple of days when I know he’s recovered, okay?”

Izzy and Jace agreed and with one final goodnight, he hung up. He grabbed the mug of tea, quietly slipping into the bedroom.

He Alexander curled up like a cat on top of the comforter, apparently having collapsed the minute he got to the bed.  He smiled, shaking Alec’s shoulder gently. Alec mumbled, cuddling into the soft sheets. Magnus shook his head before snapping his fingers, the fluffy comforter gently unfolding over his lover. He slipped underneath he blanket, smiling as Alexander snuggled closer,  and allowed himself to drift off to sleep knowing his Alexander was safe.

 

 

 

Magnus woke as sunlight spilled through the window, the room turning gold and hazy. Magnus looked down at Alexander, curled up against him impossibly close. He smiled, kissing his scruffy black hair before slipping off to make breakfast. His Shadowhunter was probably starving- panic attacks took a lot out of you, especially after weeks of most likely not eating. He began pulling breakfast materials out of the cupboards, starting a pot of coffee, when he heard a *thump* from the bed room.

“Alexander?” He asked, rushing back into the bedroom to find his boyfriend, half into his gear. “Alexander! Alexander where are you going?”

“The institute?” He said, pulling his boots on.

“No you are not.” He looked up at the warlock leaning on the door frame.

“But-“

“No buts.” Magnus sighed at Alexanders confused expression, walking over to kneel in front of his boyfriend. “Alexander, you have been through a lot. The institute will survive a day or two without you. You won’t survive a day with it.” Alexander began to speak but Magnus stopped him, laying a perfectly manicured finger against his lips, “You deserve a day of rest. No disasters will happen, I promise you. If anything happens, I will take full responsibility. I talked to Izzy last night- she and Jace are holding down the fort for the day.”

Magnus frowned as a tear tracked down Alec’s cheek. “Alexander, what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”

Alec pulled him into a hug, tears soaking into his t-shirt, “I can stay?” Alexander whispered into Magnus’s shoulder and the warlock tightened his comforting hug around him.

“Of course, my love. Always.”  The question was not as much about being allowed to be with Magnus, and more the permission to not work for a day. Magnus knew Alec had grown up learning to disregard his own needs- but sometimes the warlock forgot how much of a toll that took on him. Not following through with commitment seemed to be almost as painful as an arrow wound to the Lightwoods. He pulled back, unlacing Alec’s boots, slipping them off. “C’mon, only comfy clothing is allowed today.”

“I love you,” Alexander smiled, standing and pulling Magnus up with him, “I love you so, so much.”

Oh. Every time, he felt his chest tighten with pride and joy with how much his boyfriend had grown. He pulled Alexander into another kiss, allowing them a moment of calm, breathing each other in. The scent of sandalwood enveloped Alexander, and he melted into the soft caress of his warlock, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck, moaning as he ran his for once ringless hands through his hair. They rested their foreheads together, heat and comfort radiating between them as they held each other close.

“Thank you,” Alec’s voice cracked against, Magnus’s neck. He pressed a gentle kiss against his ear.

“There is no need to thank me Alexander.” The other man shrugged,

“I know. But I also know that sometimes I’m…a lot. And you just… You make it easier to breath, you know?”

Magnus pulled back, “And nothing could make me happier than bringing you comfort,” He smiled at Alexanders blush, “Change into pj’s, we can have breakfast on the balcony.”

Magnus smiled as Alec nodded, slipping a soft sweatshirt on and following him into the kitchen. As he sat on the counter, tasting the food Magnus would hold up to his lips, he finally felt himself relax, the voices and panic that had gripped his body not a few hours before dissipating into a distant memory. He watched Magnus dance around the kitchen, making light conversation as the sunlight filled the room, and he felt safe. He knew all the problems in his life would still be there when he left this space: the Clave would be as strict as ever, his mom would be deruned, his dad would be an asshole,  and he would still have a chaotic world of the New York Institute to run.

But he would also have his sibling, and friends. And Magnus. He would always have Magnus and with him the pain simply dissipated away, and for once, he didn’t need to find it.

“You know you have me too, right?” He found himself asking Magnus holding his hand out. Magnus took it, smiling as he pressed a kiss to each his healed fingers.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing Malec so any comments or notes are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
